German patent document DE 10 2005 020 380 A1 discusses a fuel injection device having a sound-decoupling design. The fuel injection device includes a fuel injection valve, a receptacle bore for the fuel injection valve in a cylinder head, and a fuel distributor line having a connecting piece. The fuel injection valve is partly inserted into the connecting piece. In a possible embodiment, the fuel injection valve has in the region of its inlet connector a wire ring set in a groove. In addition, a connecting body is provided in the form of a locking nut that is screwed onto an outer threading on the circumference of the connecting piece. On an end facing the connecting piece, the connecting body has a segment that contains an inner threading to which an annular collar is connected that has a curved support surface in the form of a ball socket. With this support surface, the annular collar of the connecting body is supported on the wire ring, which is accommodated in the annular collar with its curvature.
The fuel injection device from DE 10 2005 020 380 A1 is believed to have the disadvantage that vibrations can be transmitted, via the wire ring, between the connecting piece and the inlet connector of the fuel injection valve. Specifically, vibrations can be transmitted from the fuel injection valve to the connecting piece.
Specifically in the case of electromagnetic high-pressure injection valves that are used in gasoline engines having direct injection, a noticeable and disturbing contribution to the overall noise level of the engine can be made, which can be described as valve ticking. Such valve ticking arises due to the rapid opening and closing of the fuel injection valve, in which the valve needle is moved to its respective end stop positions with a high dynamic characteristic. The impacting of the valve needle at the end stop positions causes brief but very strong contact forces that are transmitted via a housing of the fuel injection valve to the cylinder head and to a fuel distributor rail, in the form of structure-borne sound and vibrations. This causes a strong development of noise at the cylinder head and at the fuel distributor rail.